The youngest boy at Hogwarts
by Electricity2012
Summary: What if Lily and James survived that night. What if Harry went to Hogwarts early. Powerful!Harry Smart!Harry Harry/undecided later on. This has ben changed so Harry no longer went to Hogwarts at 5 but at 8 instead and no longer has god Ron and Ginny - sorry but other fanfictions have put me off them
1. Prologe

**Okay so this isn't one of my first fanfiction's but I'm still not a very good Author so be warned that it could be absolute rubbish.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I did once Then I woke up and remembered it belongs to JK Rowling and she isn't going to give it to me any time soon. **_

The Youngest Boy at Hogwarts!

_Prologue_

_31st October 1981_

"Lily take Harry and Run! I'll hold him off!" James Potter yelled at his wife. A few seconds later the front door was blown off it's hinges as the Dark Lord Voldemort entered Number 8 Godric's Hollow. The force of the door hitting him had knocked James unconscious.

Voldemort made his way past James and up the stair's to where Lily Potter had shut herself and her one year old son in knowing it was hopeless to try and get away because of all the wards Voldemort had set up to stop them escaping.

You see Voldemort was afraid of death and had taken so many steps to try and reach immortality however stating that a child born at the end of July to parents who had defied the Dark Lord three times. It could only mean two children Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. That was why Voldemort was at the Potter's house that chilly Halloween night to kill the Potter child.

When the Dark Lord finally reached the Nursery and went inside.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Voldemort and Lily Potter fell to the ground knowing that by the time she broke free of the spell her son would be dead.

"I'm going to make you watch as I kill your son!" Voldemort smirked cruelly, "AVADA KEDAVA!" He shouted pointing his wand at Harry. The deadly green light shot towards the child.

Imagine the Dark Lords surprise when the spell didn't even get close to Harry before the spell change course and sped back towards its caster.

In his last milliseconds before his body was destroyed he heard the child speak:

"Bye Bye Moldywart!"

When Moldywart was gone the spell on Lily broke and she rushed towards Harry only to find there wasn't a scratch on him. Not even a scar because you see in this story it wasn't Lily's love which protected Harry it was his own raw magical power stopping the curse from even coming close to hurting Harry.


	2. chapter 1: He's too YOUNG!

**Hey I'm sorry this is such a short chapter it will be longer next time.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does._**

Chapter 1: He's too Young!

_30th July 1988_

It was a day before Harry's eighth Birthday and the young boy could be found curled up in a comfy armchair in the Potter Manor Library (They moved to Potter Manor after the attack) reading The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1 by Miranda Hopshirk. You see Harry was Smart Super Smart so Smart in fact that at the age of just four years old e could understand the theory behind most first year spells.

Harry was also very powerful. His magical core was already as big as Dumbledore's and by the time he was 17 his core would probably be as big as Merlin's. However, Harry couldn't control all his power and because of this Harry had extremely large bouts of accidental magic. This was what Harry's parents were talking with Albus Dumbledore about at this precise moment in time.

"What should we do Harry's accidental magic is getting more dangerous every day?" asked Lily

"I believe Harry should join the first years at Hogwarts this September" replied Albus

"He is smart enough..." James thought.

"He's too YOUNG! He Needs His Parents," Screamed Lily.

"That is why I am offering you both jobs at Hogwarts, James I am offering you the DADA position in hopes that you can break the curse, and Lily I am offering you the position as Potions mistress because I'm afraid Severus is just too biased towards Slitherin house" Replied Dumbledore

"Fine Harry can go and we accept the job offers" Lily told him while sending a glare towards James telling him not to disagree.

**Please leave a Review! I would love to hear what you think of my Story!**


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Birthday

**Hey this is my next chapter of my amazing story actually it's not that amazing as I'm not that good a writer but oh well!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does**_

Chapter 2 – Harry's Birthday

_31st July 1988_

It was Harry's birthday and his parents had told him that they had a surprise for him. He hoped it was the new broom he wanted. So at 8am Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen Shouting: "It's My BIRTHDAY!" at the top of his lungs. In the kitchen e found his parents waiting for him with a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes he greedily dug in knowing he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near his presents until he had finished his breakfast.

"Slow down there kiddo! I know you want to open you're your presents but you still have to wait until your uncle's get here!" chuckled James.

"No need to wait for us! We're already here!" exclaimed Sirius bursting through the door with Remus following him at a slightly slower pace.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony!" Harry, who had just finished is pancakes ran to Sirius who picked him up and span him around.

"Hey Prongslette," Greeted Padfoot, who then passed him onto Remus.

"Hey Cub," said Moony

"Present Time Now!" yelled Harry running into the living room and immediately started tearing the wrapping paper of the first present which was from his parents. It was the new broom he asked for the latest children's broom the lightning-bolt. He also received many other things including:

A practice snitch from Remus,

A pranking set from Sirius,

A packet of Lemon Drops from Dumbledore

And Hogwarts, a History from his Aunt Minnie.

That evening after Sirius and Remus left Lily and James sat Harry down to tell him is surprise.

"Harry we're now going to tell you your surprise," said James

"I thought my broom was my surprise," replied Harry

"No of course not this is even better!" replied James, "You know how we've told you about Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded.

"Well because you're so powerful and smart," Lily continued

"Well, Professor Dumbledore thinks it's best if you join the first years in September," finished James.

"We'll be going too of course! As Professors," Lily Hurriedly added.

Harry just stared at them both and then jumped out of his seat.

"COOL!" He yelled, "When can we go to Diagon alley?

**Please leave a Review! I would love to hear what you think of my Story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN – Sorry I haven't updated in ages I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, but I am back now. By the way I am sorry for how rubbish my writing is its short and filled with mistakes. By the way this was written between 12am and 1am.**

**_Disclaimer – You should be glad I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does._**

Harry's Party

_July 31__st__ 1985_

Harry had had a great day, it was filled with fun and games, but now it was time for his birthday party, all his friends would be there: Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy **(AN- in this story the Malfoys switched sides)** Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Lisa Turpin, Seamus Finnegan and The Patil Twins.

All the five year olds were gathered around all gathered around in groups all eating cake. Harry had found his main friends and they were all gathered around in a circle in the corner of the room. Within this circle was, Draco, Neville, Luna, Susan and Daphne; the six had all been best friend since Harry's fourth birthday party when they first met and they had become fast friends. The others at the party weren't very intelligent, well not intelligent enough for their group.

"Guess what guys!" Harry started as soon as they were all seated.

"What is it Harry?" asked Draco.

"I get to go to Hogwarts!" replied Harry

"I thought we were all going to Hogwarts," stated Daphne in confusion.

"No I mean I'm going to Hogwarts this year!"

All the other eight year olds all started speaking at once showing their excitement.

"But what about us?" asked Susan after the talking had died down.

"Hopefully you can come and visit and we will all be at Hogwarts when I'm in my fourth year. Anyway, we're best friend maybe when I graduate I will stay with your year for a while," Answered Harry.

"While your there don't let the forfuls get to you," Luna said in her usual faraway tone. Out of the group only Harry could fully understand Luna speak and just hugged her promising that he wouldn't forget them.

After that they decided to just enjoy the party with the rest of the eight year olds, they had muggle party games and wizard party games and they even persuaded their parents to let them have a game of Quidditch.

_With the Adults_

While the children were talking so were the parents, not all of them had stayed of course and there was only Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Selene and Xenophillius Lovegood, Frank and Alice Longbotttom, Jessica Bones and Nick Finnegan. They were all standing by the drinks table, the men all talking about Quidditch and work while the women were having a proper mother's meeting.

Then suddenly Lilly turned to all the parents and announced, "Harry will be going to Hogwarts in September!"

All the parents went silent after that and then it was interrupted by Selene Lovegood, "Why is that?"she asked.

"Well that would be because of Harry being so powerful, he can barely control his magic, he can do a bit of wandless magic, however when he is feeling really really strong emotions he loses control, he is also smart enough to understand the first year's work, he finished reading the first year text books when he was five so he should have no problem," replied Lilly.

Suddenly Molly Weasley came storming towards Lilly with her wand out, "Are you saying, that just because, your stupid little brat supposedly defeated the dark lord, he is super smart, and powerful. My little Ronny is way smarter and powerful than your spoiled little brat, it should be Ron going to Hogwarts early, not Harry!" the woman exclaimed. Just as the Weasley Matriarch was about to hex Lilly, Sirius grabbed her wand and forcibly removed her from the house, during this, Remus grabbed Ron and Ginny and took them to where their mother was still standing.

After this little piece of drama the other parents soon got back into their conversation.

"Whose idea was it that Harry should go to Hogwarts early?" asked Narcissa.

"It was Albus' idea, he told us yesterday and we agreed." Replied James.

"Not that I disagree or anything but isn't he a bit young, he's only eight, and to be away from his parents…" stated Jessica Bones.

"We did think of that, and Albus offered us both teaching positions, and we both agreed" Lilly answered with an easy smile.

"Well I think it's wonderful!" stated Selene.

And with that they finally got back to the party, and they watched as the children had fun.

**AN – I tried to make it longer than the previous chapters as I know it is not good to have such short chapters. Sorry to any Molly fans but I don't like her character that much anymore as I have read too many fanfictions where she's horrible. To any Harry/Ginny fans I have changed it because of the same reason I don't like Molly any more. Sorry to disappoint anyone. By hopefully see you again seen**


End file.
